Hinami Kim Story
by azaleahallerro
Summary: We have been best friend for as long as I remember. It may sounds so cliche but... There's nothing wrong about being in love with your friend.


**Heyahhh! A newbie was born! Everyone I'm a kind person believe me so please if you find some mistakes you can absolutely share it to me but in a nice way...okay? Comments, suggestions, corrections~I'm open to all of it guys but be gentle ne? Cause English is definitely not my forte. So here you are just a simple intro~~**

* * *

I was standing, watching and waiting...

My class has just finished two hours ago, the squealing of the girls nearby made me jump in surprise. I adjusted my eyeglasses and tried not to roll my eyes. I took my phone and firmly closed my mouth, I placed it back in my pocket and remained quiet. Currently I am a college freshman student in Meiji University and waiting for my best friend to finish their practice.

The loud whistle inside the gym snapped my thought as I saw the basketball players of the school slowly got out the gym. The girls giggled again as the boys gave them killer smiles. I finally rolled my eyes and decided to exit the gym also.

"Hey Hina."

I looked up, meeting his grey eyes. "..hey Subaru"

"Did you wait that long?"

"Not really, thirty minutes isn't that long."

I lied. He didn't know I was waiting and watching for almost two hours during their practice. Because I was the only one who knew that spot where I can watch from afar without noticing by any of the people inside the gym.

"Oh, that's a relief. Well, can you wait for another ten minutes? I have to take a shower and change."

"Go on. I don't mind."

"You're the best." He grinned and patted my head before he left.

I was watching his retreating form until he vanished from my sight. I was calm, but actually my heart was beating so fast. His gentle and warm hand was always made me so happy inside.

Sigh.

The softly breeze of air made me closed my eyes as the memories of my first encounter with my friend flashed in my mind.

 _How long has it been?_

I first met Asahina Subaru when we bumped into each other during our middle school days. He was...so tall in my opinion. So most girls were kind of afraid to go near to him. But since we were classmates and seatmates, I think I was the first girl who actually dared to talk to him. Since we were taking a pop quiz that moment and forgot my pencil when he noticed my problem and offered his spare one. He was so flustered and afraid that I might reject his offer but...I thanked him and smiled instead.

That's when I saw the most beautiful and brightest smile from someone.

He was so happy because I didn't reject him.

And that's when we became friends, he doesn't mind that I'm a girl. He was an awkward boy while I am a calm and collected girl. It was weird how we ended like this.

Being a close friend to each other.

"Hina!"

I watched him ran towards me and stopped. "Sorry for the wait."

"Baka like I said I don't mind. Should we go?"

"Yeah, but let's buy some groceries first. Ema called me awhile ago that she will cook something for us but the ingredients she needed wasn't available in the house."

 _Ema._

My mouth held the words I wanted to say but I inwardly sighed and smiled again. "..sure"

"Great, let's hurry then."

He said a little enthusiastic for my taste. I watched his back figure walking away from me, ignoring the stinging feeling creeping in my gut.

My smile faded slowly. Because I knew... I knew how he dearly care for his step sister. I met her twice and the said girl was so sweet and fragile and perhaps the sweetest girl I've met so far. She was beautiful, kind and caring, all the traits that Subaru was looking for.

And I knew also that he was deeply in love with her...

But he never mentioned it yet to me but I guess he already knew that I'm having some suspicion.

My mouth opened to stop him but closed it quickly. The gush of wind swing my long charcoal hair...whispering...taunting me.

 _Do it._

 _Stop him._

 _Don't make him go._

 _Don't make him go to her._

But my mouth opened, whispering back.

"Hina! What are you doing? C'mon." He called out as I dipped my head and ran to him this time to catch up.

 _It's too late... His heart belongs to her now._

 _There's nothing_ _I_ _can do._

"What are you saying there? Are you talking to yourself again?"

Subaru asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "..actually I was cursing you back there"

"Oi that's not nice Hina, backstabbing your best friend like that." He said and is he pouting?

"Stop pouting, it's gross."

"That's not nice! Are you even my friend?"

I chuckled. "Nope." He protests this time and frown but I smiled. "..cause as far as I know we are best friend"

He stopped for a brief moment and then he smiled at me making my heart skip a beat. "yeah you're right." He ruffled my hair and this time I glowered at him and hit his hand. His laugh heard after that and walked ahead of me.

His warmth was overwhelming and scent that I've learned to know for years was too familiar to me now.

I knew the moment he showed that smile.

I knew it...

I want to have it.

I want to be the reason all the time.

Since I love my best friend the moment he gave that bright and beautiful smile to me.

Because I was in love with him...

To Asahina Subaru.


End file.
